censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Regular Show
Regular Show is a American cartoon that was made by Cartoon Network. It had been censored in most countries due to having. crude language, sexual innuendo, and scenes of reckless behavior were cut in order to be more family friendly. Seasons 1 Australia/New Zealand censorship *Episode 1 # The scene where Rigby says "Now how in the hell are we gonna fix this shit?" it was changed to "Now how in the hell are we gonna fix this hole?". # The scene where the wizard peeing in the bush was modified for the Cartoon Network broadcast. It was slightly speed up in the Australian version and the wizard looking behind him. #The word "pissed" was changed to "miffed". #The word "crap" was changed to "crud". *Episode 2- Balls from "Benson's gonna drop his balls when he sees how good we set up these chairs" was changed to gumballs. #The zoomed out view of Muscle Man and the kids standing on the landmass was cut. *Episode 3- The coffee bean squirting coffee out of his breasts was cut. #Rigby's line "Aw crap" at the end of the episode was removed. *Episode 4- Any time a sentence had the word sucky in it, sucky would be removed. #The Sensai showing Rigby the page about the Pelvic Thrust of Death along with the Sensai's line, "One of my personal favourites" were removed. #Pepperonis from "My pepperonis are roasting down here" was changed to chest hairs. #In the flashback montage, when Mordecai kicks Rigby in the groin, this part was removed. *Episode 5-Mordecai's line "Benson's gonna get pissed" was changed to "Benson's gonna go ballistic". #The part where Skips falls to the ground was removed and with some other parts of him disintegrating were shortened for time reasons and to be less graphic. *Episode 6- The part where the grill sets on fire and Rigby attempts to put it out with a tablecloth was removed. #Pissed from "You pissed me off" was changed to "You ticked me off". #Dead from "While you were dead, I found these talking hot dogs" was changed to "While you were unconsious, I found these hot dogs". #Any scenes of hot dogs eating themselves was cut but the scenes where the hot dogs they other hot dogs were kept in. *Episode 7-The ostrich hitting the old man in the crotch was cut. It went to Rigby laughing after the ostrich swings the bat. *Episode 8-The unicorns farting in Rigby's face six times was changed to twice for time reasons. *Episode 9-"Your mom's like, totally starving" was cut. #Crap was changed to crud. #Jerk dish from "Whose the best prank caller now jerk dish?" was muted. *Episode 10-Freaking from "I don't want your freaking sugar" was removed. #Crap was changed to crud. *Episode 11-Turds was changed to planks. #Mordecai tipping the microwave onto it's side and putting a huge amount of junk food in while Rigby runs around the snack bar eating as much as possible was removed.Sucker from "So long sucker" was cut off completely but the second time this was said the entire line was muted. #Skips nipples pumping was cut. His face was also zoomed in because the censors didn't want kids to notice the close up on his nipples. #You worm from "You get out of the body you worm" was muted. #When the kid slides down the slide, the close up of his butt was removed. *Episode 12-This episode has postponed in Australia due to the scary horror theme that may upset younger kids, but it aired during a late night Halloween block on October 27, 2012 and again four days later. #Friggin' from "You're screaming like a friggin' maniac" was removed. #Holy crap from "Holy crap it's real!" was changed to "oh man dude". *Episode 13-The two words Blood and Guts along with their scenes were cut. #Rigby's line "They're just gonna be talking about their feelings, fully clothed" was cut. #The Pyjama Sisters 2 movie trailer was removed. #The comment Pajama sucks was also removed. #The woman saying I love you Player 2 on the video game and the characters tongue kissing in the video game along with Rigby impersonating them was cut. It was also cut in the flashback. #The clocks melting in the microwave was cut along with any dialogue that involves smoke coming from the microwave. #Screwing around from "Who's screwing around up there?" was cut. Season 2 Australia/New Zealand censorship *Episode 1-The two words Blood and Guts along with their scenes were cut. #Rigby's line "They're just gonna be talking about their feelings, fully clothed" was cut. #The Pyjama Sisters 2 movie trailer was removed. #The comment Pajama sucks was also removed. #The woman saying I love you Player 2 on the video game and the characters tongue kissing in the video game along with Rigby impersonating them was cut. It was also cut in the flashback. #The clocks melting in the microwave was cut along with any dialogue that involves smoke coming from the microwave. #Screwing around from "Who's screwing around up there?" was cut. *Episode 3- The two times when Benson says "What the?", is changed to "What?". #Crap was changed to crud. *Episode 4-Any long shots of Pops naked were removed for time and due to nudity. *Episode 5-This episode was postponed in Australia due to references to bullying, but aired because of a Mother's Day themed Regular Show marathon on May 11, 2013. #Rigby's line "Those guys are turds" was cut. *Episode 8- Jerkwads from "Hey jerkwads get off the computer" was cut. #A close up on Party Pete's crotch humping at the door was removed. #Party Pete's floozies dancing around Pops and Skips was cut along with the photo. #Party Pete crotch humping the three women from behind was cut. #Suck on this from "Suck on this promotional ice sculpture!" was removed. *Episode 9-This episode was postponed in Australia due to nudity references and because Cartoon Network Australia fears that the Planet Chasers Starlight Excellent video may easily give out seizures to younger children. *Episode 10-This episode was formerly postponed in Australia, but began to be aired from April 9, 2012 onwards. *Episode 12-Benson walking away from the park workers when he gets angry with the Summertime Song was cut. *Episode 13-This episode was originally postponed in Australia due to dating references, but began to be aired from April 11, 2012 onwards. #Rigby bumping into Starla was cut. Starla hugging the window was cut. #MuscleMan and Starla jumping towards each other with their breasts jiggling in slow motion and then tongue kissing along with Mordecai and Rigby looking away in disgust was cut. *Episode 15-"Jinx" has been heavly censored on Cartoon Network Australia due to the showing of blood and violence and the "Bloody Mary" reference. *Episode 16-The word "jerks" from "When you jerks spilled soda in my face," was cut. *Episode 18-Has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia due to the excessive horror violence. *Episode 19-The line "all you can think about is Benson's crank" was edited to Rigby being interrupted by Mordecai. #Rigby hitting Mordecai over the back with a fold-out chair was cut. *Episode 20-Most of the edits made were to conceal Skips's breasts (as they looked more like female breasts than male breasts). *Episode 21-"If a car was a girl, would you take her on a date and try to get to second base?" was cut. #Muscle Man pretending to stab Mordecai to scare away one of the contestants was cut. #"That jerk!" was cut. #The close-up of the liquid nitrogen can was zoomed in, to only include the word "Liquid," in order to keep impressionable viewers from thinking that cryogenically freezing themselves is a good idea. # Although the written word "nitrogen" was censored. #The officer breaking the car window was cut. #"Hey, get out of the way, jerkface!" was changed to "Hey, get out of the way!" *Episode 25-Go Viral" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia. *Episode 26-The beginning of the scene where Skips is explaining the properties of wereskunk spray was zoomed into his face, because his male breasts looked too much like female breasts. #Rigby pouring the coffee on himself was cut. *Episode 27-The line "Go chew on your own gumballs, Benson!" was cut. Season 3 Australia/New Zealand censorship *Episode 2-The blonde haired people having monstrus faces were cut. *Episode 3-The part where bowling balls start flying and hitting Pops, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson was cut. *Episode 4- Terror Tales of the Park has been refused to air in Australia due to the scary horror stories, all except for 'In The House". #The scene where Mordecai walks up to the Wizard's house and the cat screeches loudly was cut. #The part where Mordecai's head lands on the floor, after getting sliced off and saying his line was cut. *Episode 5-The scene with Eileen breaking the car window with a rock was cut. #The scene where Mordecai hits the Deer Man with a lantern, causing it to explode in his face was cut. *Episode 6-The scene where Margaret was on her bike and her butt can be seen was zoomed to a birds eye view so no one could see it. *Episode 11-The word "sucker" was cut. *Episode 22-The scence with monster killing a man was cut. #One man killing a man with a pizza in his chest was cut. *Episode 35-The scene where Mordecai kept shooting death bear was cut to Mordecai only shooting him once. *Episode 37-After Pops, Mordecai and Rigby transport into the black and grey plane, the part showing Skips' grousome face was cut. #In the scene where Mordecai, Rigby, Pops and Skips were running back to the park with the donuts, the part with them running past the tracks before the train came by was cut. Season 4 Australia/New Zealand censorship *Episode 11/12-The bullets in Santa's chest were removed. #The first fight scene between Santa and Quillgin was edited to make Quillgin not shoot Santa. #Santa explaining that he was just shot and that all the details on Santa was made by advertising companies was cut. *Episode 13-Rigby laughing and getting punched is cut. *Episode 32-"Your father's always thinking with his chopper," was changed to "Your father's always thinking with his helicopter." *Episode 38-In the video, the crotch-kicking was cut. *Episode 39-Benson crotch-thrusting was cut. Season 5 Australia/New Zealand censorship *Episode 7-"See you on the other side!" was changed to "Anyway, in 50 years, I'd probably die of Natural Resources" *Episode 15-Rigby making gestures about Johnny Crasher's eyes was changed to him lowering his arm. *Episode 17-The park Dodgeball name is titled "Benson's Bomberz" instead of "Benson's Ballerz." *The scene when the Giant Coffee Bean gets hit with a dodgeball and coffee squeezes out of his breasts was cut. *Episode 24/25-"The nail is driven in" was cut due to sexual innuendo. #The line, "Remember, she's someone's little girl!" was changed to "Remember, we can find out where you live!" due to sexual innuendo. #Klorgbane swings back his fist instead of punching Skips due to it being too violent. #The ceiling falling on Mona was cut. *Episode 26-"If I can't take 'em off, I can't cool 'em off! Simple Science, Bro!" was changed to "You want me to pass out from heat exhaustion? Get over it, bro!" #"Feel Better Now-(coughs) Feel better now, Rigby?" was changed so that she says the second line then coughs then says the complete line. #"We didn't wanna end up as british dirtbags" was changed to "We didn't wanna end up as losers" *Episode 31-The guy that says "You make me sick, liar!" to Rigby before punching him, is changed to him pushing him instead due to violence. #Rigby getting punched by the Punk Man is changed to him getting spun in the air by him due to violence. *Episode 32-"Yeah. Peachy's dead!" was changed to "Yeah. Peachy's gone!" *Episode 35-"Line cutters! That cake's gonna get cut!" was changed to the woman saying line cutters again due to innuendo. *Episode 36-"Do you know who else likes to polish people's rocks?" was changed to "Do you know who else dabbles in petography?" due to sexual innuendo. *Episode 38-"Please! Spare my life! Take anything you want!" was changed to "Please! Not the face! Take anything you want!" due to the scene showing that Quips would risk his life to leave. #The sign that says "People who died trying the INFERNO CHALLENGE" was changed to "People who stopped living from trying the INFERNO CHALLENGE" Due to the word death. Season 6 Australia/New Zealand censorship *Episode 6-When telling Benson about the bucket list, a new scene is added where he says "Wait until they get a load of this surprise!". #When Death brings out Muscle Man on a death bed and the camera zooms into his face, instead of staying still, he points his eyes to the right and laughs a little, probably to show that Muscle Man is alright. *Episode 9/10-Whenever somebody is killed or left unconscious, a sleeping noise is heard so that Australian viewers don't think they are dead. #"Sweet dreams, Cartwright-" was cut due to Thomas saying it because he thinks he's dead. #"I see Thomas take some guy out!" was changed to "I see Thomas nap some guy out!". #Every time "Russian" is used, it is changed to "Druznic" due to not wanting children to think that a Russian attack is possible. #The Russian writing on the sprinkler was removed, due to the version being anti-Russia. #"Handcuffs! Not sure these are-" was changed to "Handcuffs? Why would a school teacher need hand-" due to being strong sexual innuendo. #"Oh snap! Now we're all boned!" was changed to "Oh snap! Now we're all toast!" due to innuendo. #Rigby gets pushed after saying "You and you and you and-" instead of being punched due to violence. #When Thomas explains his original life, the scene where the man holding a young Thomas, walking down a lane is cut due to it showing Russian areas. #"I was born on a cold winter's night in Kiev," was shortened to "I was born on a cold winter's night," #"But I was abandoned as a baby and declared property of the state!" was cut due to Russia being shown. #Every time "KGB" is used, it is changed to "MOM" or "DSA" due to the KGB being a Russian organization. #Every time "Russia" is used, it is changed to "Druznia" due to the episode being anti-Russia. #Romanoff's planning board saying "Операция Парк Лифт" was changed to it's English translation: Operation Park Lift. #Whenever CCCP is used, it is either changed to "Druznia" or it is just blanked out due to CCCP being common initials for Russia. #The poster with the star on the background saying "CCCP" was changed to just a star due to the star being a russian sybole #Natalia doesn't hold a pistol at all in the episode, due to it being more of a serious hostage situation. #On the control device, CCCP is removed and replaced with some colors. #"Russian Anthems" on the mixtape was removed due to the version being anti-Russian. #All of the Russian symbols coming out of the ground was cut due to the version being anti-Russian. #The second where a radar is shown with Russia on it is cut due to to it showing Russia. #The second where the park is flying towards Russia/Druznia and Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost are seen was cut for an unknown reason. #Natalia crunching Benson's hand was cut so it doesn't show that he has broken his hand. "Imperialist Thug!" was changed to "Nikolai! You traitor!" for being offensive. #The president slapping his butt was changed to him pointing at it instead due to it being sexual innuendo. #"Dasividania Nikolai, you'll always be Thomas to us!" was changed to "Goodbye Nikolai, you'll always be Thomas to us!" due to it showing Russian language." *Episode 11-The elf jumping onto Muscle Man's stomach was replaced with a close-up of his face scared due to violence. #The close-up of Muscle Man's face being punched from the left to right was replaced with a shot of his legs jumping while the elf is punching him due to violence. *Episode 20-When Richard Steve gave the explosive and a detonator to his goons and order them to detonate it with themselves was cut. *Episode 26/27-The scene with Mordecai and Rigby was cut from the episode: (Disgusted groan) UGH! Mordecai: (Furiously points at them) No way! Your toys suck. Rigby: (Also points) Yeah PlayCo! More like LameCo! Mordecai: (To Rigby) (Gets idea. Rigby looks at him, confused) Wait wait, (Mordecai laughs lightly) more like (looks at businessmen) PlayBlows! (Rigby sneers at them) Mordecai, Rigby, and The Baby Ducks: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!! PlayCo Businessman #1: (Annoyed) Hmm... Well, (opens briefcase to show one one hundred dollar bill inside) does this Play-Blow? Which made the next scene where Mordecai says "You think a months pay is going to change our minds?" *Episdoe 28-Everytime the messy guy says "On the lips!" was cut. #The Dumpcam was edited. The toilet screen was changed to a dumpster screen. *Episode 29-The part when Jerry said "I'm pointing to my stomach by the way" was cut. Category:TV Category:Australian censorship Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network